


Deep Blue Love

by PoetryMagic12



Category: Faithshipping - Fandom, Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's
Genre: Citizenship, F/M, Marriage of Convenience, Teen Pregnancy, Underage Drinking, Underage Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-21
Updated: 2019-06-22
Packaged: 2019-09-23 19:58:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 20,189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17086754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PoetryMagic12/pseuds/PoetryMagic12
Summary: For those that love my other story Devil's Deal. Yusei's a framed fugitive that's hiding from the law, while Aki's a beautiful mermaid princess that longs for her freedom. By chance the two meet when she saves him from drowning and their lives change forever. As the two slowly fall in love...LEMON/SMUT FICTION! Please Read/Review! It would mean so much to me!





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> DISCLAIMER: I don't own Yu gi oh franchise...5D's or any of the characters. I am trying to make a profit with any of this. I just want people to enjoy the story. Especially with my favorite pairing...Yusei/Aki.
> 
> Author's Note: I wanted to do a different story that's separate from Devil's Deal. It's an idea that I had in my head for a while. I really want to know what people think of it. You can always private message me if you have any other questions. I just want more Yusei/Aki stories since they're one of my all time favorite pairings.

Satellite was a dark and restricted place that it felt like a prison. Well that was exactly was where Team Satisfaction has been for past six months. The Detention Center was were criminals were kept in Neo Domino City. There was usually standard routine as those who entered were giving a criminal marker. Rumors were spread about them but it was hard to tell what was truthful or which was a lie. There were some willing to live out their sentences but others feared a worse fate could be placed upon them. Some of the prisoners were electrocuted as punishment if they were caught escaping. The most disgustful thing was the Chief of the Detention Center, Takasu pulled out his nose hairs and blew it in the prisoners faces. He was nothing but sadistic to those that were sent to his prison.

Takasu was a dark skinned man with brown eyes and a bald head which is covered by cap with the Public Security Maintenance Bureau signa. He also has a large, pointed black beard. His most notable features was his height and weight, both of which made him one of the largest characters around. His outfit consisted of a dark green uniform with the sleeves rolled up to his elbows, a black belt with a rope and deck box attached. He also wore brown arm bands that extend from his wrists to his elbows. He watched high and low especially when the prisoners were let outside for some fresh air. Each door unlocked as they made their way out one by one all in clothes they were arrested in. Nobody cared about the prisoners wearing uniforms, it was an easier way to tell them all apart.

There was one group in particular known as Team Satisfaction that were considered dangerous. Four members of the group were brothers since they were adopted by the same woman. Most people don't know about that fact since they wanted to keep Martha safe. Rex Godwin wanted them under watch for reasons that weren't explained to him but he really didn't care. No one has ever escaped under his watch and it was going to remain that way. Unbeknownst to him, each of them were huddling together while trying to find a way to escape.

Yusei had tan skin, an average but muscular looking physique, black hair with gold highlights, and royal blue eyes. The upper layer of his hair formed upwards while the lower layer arched down almost like he didn't brush it in years. Yusei wore a long-sleeved blue jacket with a high collar and amber gems, over a sleeveless black shirt with a red symbol, and leather gloves below his elbows with an amber gem on them as well. His lower body consisted of black jeans with amber knee pads, and a belt. He had a jagged mark on the left side of his face. Yusei was smartest of the group, so that made him someone to fear... At least second to their leader Kyosuke Kiryu.

Kiryu as he was referred to by everyone was the oldest of the four brothers. He had light blue hair, primarily in long bangs that covered parts of his face. He also had pale skin, blue eyes and a criminal mark that he has had since he was young, but how he acquired it was unknown. Kiryu's usual outfit consisted of a light blue shirt, black pants and shoes as well as a long-flowing trench coat. He was the leader of Team Satisfaction and was to be given the worst punishment out of all five. Yes, he believed that he deserved it but that didn't mean he was going to allow it to happen. Especially when all of them were being framed for crimes and wanted to find the true person responsible.

Jack had purple eyes, fair skin and spiked blonde hair, with two much longer strands in front of his ears that hang further down the rest of his hair. His other accessories include a neckband, a belt buckle and earrings in the shape of the letter A, the first letter of his last name. Jack wore a long white trench coat lined with purple and spikes on his shoulders over a white plunging shirt, grey pants, and white boots. Jack had a criminal mark at the corner of his eye that went straight down. He was the tallest of the group and the second oldest so he looked out for Team Satisfaction members. Even though he was rebellious since he believed he would be "king" one day.

Crow had dark-grey eyes and bushy-spiky orange hair with a viridian headband embroidered with two rings at the right side. He wore his outfit which consisted of blue jeans, a yellow t-shirt, and a sleeveless brown cargo vest. He also wore a pair of earrings in the shape of washers. Crow's criminal markings were in the shape of "M's" since He was the youngest of the group and like his adoptive brother Jack. Crow had grew more frustrated since he couldn't look after the orphaned children while they were in the Detention Center. So he was the most eager to conduct a plan for their escape.

The last member was Bruno, he was around Yusei's age. Though no one knew his last name not even him. He had joined Team Satisfaction after he was rescued by them from a enemy gang. It appeared more as if he obtained amnesia in some way since he didn't even believe Bruno was his real name. It was a name that Team Satisfaction had given him that he grew to like. His attire was a white and blue jacket with a yellow trim and front pockets that he uses to carry most of his tools, a blue t-shirt with a large white stripe placed horizontally, blue jeans, and a pair of blue-outlined white sneakers. He has unkempt blue hair and his eyes are indigo. Bruno was laidback over being in prison because he believed justice would allow them freedom. They looked at the railing while talking about their plans of escape, it was simple but brilliant. All of them were going to knock out the guards on the way back to their cells before dressing in their clothes and making their way to the extraction point. They had to be very careful with the searchlights.

Soon the horn rang for them to go back to their prison cells. So all of them nodded their heads in silence to one another before taking their plan into motion.  
…..  
Everything went great, no one had noticed that they were gone while all of them had made it outside. They quickly took off into the night on a boat into the water.  
None of them knew about the wonders below that was about to change one man's life forever.  
…..  
Deep under the water, there lived the kingdom of the merpeople. A sixteen year old mermaid named Aki was teenager of average height, with fair skin, brown eyes, and dark burgundy hair. Her hair was mostly chin-length with the addition of elbow-length bangs that framed both sides of her face. A small tiara was on top of her head that showed her royal status. She had a gold seashell bra that covered her large breasts but exposed her cleavage in full. The bottom half was all full scales and a redfin that shimmered. Aki had been gathering sea flowers in her attempt to make a bouquet before taking a whiff of them.

"Princess Aki, can you come inside? Your parents would like to talk with you." One of the servants called out, Aki sighed. She couldn't just ignore it because they were her parents. Aki had swam into the palace while the servants greeted her with smiles. It didn't take her long to get to the doors of the throne room but she hesitated to enter. She took a deep breath before opening the doors and peeked her head in.

"Mama? Papa? Did you call for me?" Aki asked while making her way into the room. Her father Hideo and mother Setsuko were both sitting on their throne. She bowed her head to her parents before giving the two hugs She tried to hide her nervousness from the two of them.

Hideo had a gold armor around his chest as he stroked his beard. He had a dark blue fin that went back and forth in his throne. While her mother's hair was tied in a braid that had gold hoops tied in, she had a green seashell bra and pink tail fin. Aki got more of her appearance from her mother not that anyone would bad mouth her father.

"What is it?" Aki replied though the tone in her voice had nothing but concern.

"Aki, you're our only child and the heir to the throne. Soon enough you will also have to produce a heir to this throne and have a husband to help run the kingdom alongside you when you become Queen." Hideo directed while putting a hand on Aki's shoulder and explaining all this to his daughter.

"We both agreed we want to make sure that you'll be taken care of. You're mother and I won't be around forever. So we have made arrangements for you to marry the son from a neighboring kingdom. He's waiting to meet you."

"You did what? Papa, what makes you think I would even agree to this." Aki voice was breaking as a handsome young man who looked a bit older than her had entered the room. He looked like a warrior with a well built upper body, long dark brown hair and green eyes. The prince had a silver tail fin that really stood out than most.

"Aki, this is Prince Kaito your fiancé." Hideo introduced as Kaito reached out to kiss her hand.

"Fiancé, marriage" that was the only thing that was going through Aki's mind, she really couldn't concentrate. Despite the fact that any girl would swoon over seeing a handsome merman like Kaito. Aki just wasn't attracted to this man . . . and she wanted to be able to chose someone for herself. To be in love with the man that was going to be her husband. She just wanted her freedom and her parents as much as Aki loved them. This wasn't the life she wanted and knew there was only one way to escape this arrangement.

"It's a pleasure to meet you. I must say your more lovely than your father had stated." Prince Kaito addressed in a friendly manner though Aki was not bothered by it. It seemed rather forced like he was trying to hide something. She just didn't trust him and thought he may have something he was hiding. "I am honored to have someone like you as my future wife."

"Thank you." Aki expressed while holding back her tears before removing her hand away. All she wanted to do was get to one place that no one would find her so she can have some time to herself. That one place would be the surface so she can have time to think all this over.

However she would have to hide from humans because they aren't supposed to know of their existence. There were many dangerous things that were up there, which is why her father wanted to keep her from there. However since she was a child all Aki wanted to do was explore the surface.

"Excuse me Papa. I need time to sort my head out." She lied before quickly giving her parents hugs and kisses on the cheek. It was more her way of saying goodbye while she swam off in a hurry. Aki wasn't sure if she would see her parents again because in reality she may never return. Running away is her only option in getting out of her arranged marriage.

Meanwhile on the surface the boat they escaped in was going slowly so the searchlights would not spot them. All of them had a paddle in their hand as they rowed along. It appeared as if they were in the clear and were going to escape but the timing of the searchlights was off. They were trying to be as quiet as possible because the tiniest sound would alert the Detention Center. Getting caught would mean receiving a far worse punishment due to the fact they were escaping.

"Damn it! It's so dark." Crow remarked in annoyance. He put a hand to his face but couldn't make out any of it. Even though he didn't want to admit that he was afraid and the only gleaming light was the searchlights. The only reason they were traveling through the shadows is so they wouldn't be spotted. "I don't like the look of this at all. All I want to do is get to land as soon as possible."

"What's the matter Crow? Are you scared of the dark?" Jack teased as Crow clutched his teeth. "I mean a little dark shouldn't bother a tough guy like you."  
"Shut up Jack!" Crow snapped at his adoptive brother before clutching his hands into fist.

"Will you stay quiet or they'll hear us." Kiryu quietly yelled, not even bothering to look back at them. "I swear if we weren't escaping. I would be smacking you with this paddle. I mean look at Bruno he's doing what you're supposed too. So follow him for once."

Yusei sighed before he attempted to paddle again though he thought he heard something. He had simply brushed it off... he was beginning to think he was imagining things. Little did he know an outline of a mermaid could be seen in the shadows. Not aware that Aki was curious on what it was since she had never seen one before. It shook it a bit but didn't do much since Team Satisfaction assumed they just hit a rock. Aki giggled while chasing after it because for her it was more like a game. Eventually waves had formed as her fin splashed around while looking at them from in and out of the water. Yusei had felt like something was causing it as he leaned farther out to see. This was a mistake as he fell into the water in a big splash.

This alerted the guards as the searchlights had them spotted and they were in a panic. Not aware that Yusei had fallen into the water and sunken deeper. He saw a glimpse of what may of caused his fall but from the angle it looked more like a creature than a beautiful mermaid. However he had slipped into to unconsciousness from the lack of air.

Aki blamed herself for letting him fall to begin with and figured the least she could do was save him. It would be too dangerous to go back up to the surface but she knew humans needed to breathe. She had quickly brought him into a cavern before moving him onto the surface of it. Aki's fins had transforms into legs as she looked at them with amazement. She lifted one up and moved around, not even aware that she was nearly naked. This could mean that she could blend in with the humans and walk on the surface. The thing was she wasn't aware on how to use them.  
…..

Yusei began to groan and started to cough and water started to spit out of his mouth. Aki panicked as she dived back into the water. Her legs transformed back into her red fin in the process. Yusei had looked around while beginning to question how he had got into the cavern in the first place. He didn't know about it or he couldn't swim there either. Did that monster drag him into this area? Yusei heard the splashing of Aki's fin again but this time he was more prepared. He grabbed a nearby rock and was ready to defend himself so he wouldn't be some quick meal.

"Get away you monster, I am not going to be anyone's dinner!" Yusei warned by shouted into the water. However he stopped and lowered his rock when he saw the mermaid. It was nothing like he was expecting and was surprised. He wasn't aware at all on who she was and thought Aki was another human. How did she get out here to begin with?

"I am not a monster!" Aki shouted back while splashing him. It didn't bother Yusei in the slightest since he was soaked from head to toe already. Yusei eyes widened when she swam closer to him as her cleavage was exposed. He blushed before turning his head away, it was inappropriate to look. Was this girl naked or barely wearing any clothing? From what he always known, if woman was seen in anything less they were not probably dressed. Why would she be swimming around like this? "I saved you from drowning and this is how you thank me. Talk about ungrateful."

"Well, why are you swimming around without any clothes on. Don't you know a woman shouldn't be undressing themselves in public." Yusei offhandedly remarked as his cheeks had flustered more. He tried to prevent himself from looking at the young woman. With every ounce of his strength he had to avert his eyes from her. A man couldn't look at a woman's naked form until they were married. That's at least the way it's always been from when he grew up.

"What do you mean naked? I don't understand." Aki had once again got out of the water but she made sure the tip of her red fish tale stayed in so her legs wouldn't change. "You humans really confuse me." It was with that comment that Yusei had gained the courage to turn around.

It was then he had saw that she was a mermaid. Martha had told him stories about them as she believed they were real since she was a little girl. Now there was the most beautiful girl he had ever seen in front of him. It felt more like he was being delusional and it was all going on in his head. That all that time in the Detention Center was getting the better of him and he was going to wake up. Yusei closed his eyes and pinched himself before waking it up while seeing this was all real. "I am Princess Aki. What do they call you?

"Yusei Fudo." He replied as he felt something he hadn't experienced before. Though he wasn't really sure how to describe it either. It's been so long since he had been around women, or being a part of civilization. It's been months since he's been in the Detention Center and he was only eighteen years old. The eagerness he felt towards her had to be for sex, he took a deep breath before crossing his arms over his wet shirt. It was hard not to look at her as he made sure to turn his head away.

"Interesting name. It's unusual. Not that I've never heard it before. I like it." Aki giggled as Yusei cheeks flustered more. She noticed though that this young man wasn't even looking directly at her. This had only made her frustrated because she didn't understand that her seashell bra and lack of clothing was more of distraction. "What's the matter you can look at me? I am not someone that is going to hurt you, I mean is this how you treat someone that saves you. How do you even treat your friends? My father had told me to avoid humans because they want to hunt us but I believed not all of them are bad."

"Hunt you?" Yusei questioned before finally turning his head to look at her. Were they really people that hunted them as a sport like what they did to animals. The very thought had caused Aki for the first time saw his blue eyes as she placed a hand to her chest. Both of them just stared into each others eyes in silence. She had began to lose her train of thought while taking notice to this humans handsome appearance. "Are there really people who would hunt your type for fun?

"Yes but despite all that I want to be able to go to the surface." Aki addressed without hesitation before wrapping her arms around her body. She knew the risk involved in telling a human all of this but for some reason Aki felt like she could trust him. That he will be able to guide and protect her on things she didn't understand. It was a safer choice she thought then being up there all alone without anyone. Besides because she saved him this meant this human owes her.

"You want to come on land with me but... how can you?" Yusei questioned before he could say anymore he saw her legs but a rock was covering most of her form. His cheeks reddened before turning his head away again. He had to try to explain to her that you can't be n*** in front of just anyone. Yusei wanted to be respectful but showing off her body was only making him more aroused.

"My fins can turn into legs . . . so you don't have to worry about me." She smiled at him while touching her legs in excitement. Yusei wondered If this mermaid knew how to even walk with them. If Aki goes with him back to the surface he wouldn't even know how to explain her presence to anyone. Yusei knew he couldn't tell anyone about her true identity to keep her safe. It was just in his nature especially he was more of a sucker for a beauty like her. Part of him knew that this would be his chance to be closer to her since Aki would be dependent on him to help her.

"Are you coming then…" Aki sweetly gestures before reaching out for his hand, Yusei stood up, Though hesitant both of them would have to trust each other since she was the only way out of the cavern. Much like Aki would have to trust him once they reached the surface. Yusei gently placed his gloved hand into hers before joining her into the water. He had taken a deep breath before going all the way so they could make their escape from the Detention Center outskirts.

There were times they had to stop so Yusei can get some air and so he could give her direction on where to go. Something she easily came to understand since he wasn't like her who can breath underwater. Aki didn't really seem to care because she was finally going to have a way to get to the surface. It was her motivation and the only thing she really wanted at the moment.

…..  
Yusei began to groan and started to cough and water started to spit out of his mouth. Aki panicked as she dived back into the water. Her legs transformed back into her red fin in the process. Yusei had looked around while beginning to question how he had got into the cavern in the first place. He didn't know about it or he couldn't swim there either. Did that monster drag him into this area? Yusei heard the splashing of Aki's fin again but this time he was more prepared. He grabbed a nearby rock and was ready to defend himself so he wouldn't be some quick meal.

"Get away you monster, I am not going to be anyone's dinner!" Yusei warned by shouted into the water. However he stopped and lowered his rock when he saw the mermaid. It was nothing like he was expecting and was surprised. He wasn't aware at all on who she was and thought Aki was another human. How did she get out here to begin with?

"I am not a monster!" Aki shouted back while splashing him. It didn't bother Yusei in the slightest since he was soaked from head to toe already. Yusei eyes widened when she swam closer to him as her cleavage was exposed. He blushed before turning his head away, it was inappropriate to look. Was this girl naked or barely wearing any clothing? From what he always known, if woman was seen in anything less they were not probably dressed. Why would she be swimming around like this? "I saved you from drowning and this is how you thank me. Talk about ungrateful."

"Well, why are you swimming around without any clothes on. Don't you know a woman shouldn't be undressing themselves in public." Yusei offhandedly remarked as his cheeks had flustered more. He tried to prevent himself from looking at the young woman. With every ounce of his strength he had to avert his eyes from her. A man couldn't look at a woman's naked form until they were married. That's at least the way it's always been from when he grew up.

"What do you mean naked? I don't understand." Aki had once again got out of the water but she made sure the tip of her red fish tale stayed in so her legs wouldn't change. "You humans really confuse me." It was with that comment that Yusei had gained the courage to turn around.

It was then he had saw that she was a mermaid. Martha had told him stories about them as she believed they were real since she was a little girl. Now there was the most beautiful girl he had ever seen in front of him. It felt more like he was being delusional and it was all going on in his head. That all that time in the Detention Center was getting the better of him and he was going to wake up. Yusei closed his eyes and pinched himself before waking it up while seeing this was all real. "I am Princess Aki. What do they call you?

"Yusei Fudo." He replied as he felt something he hadn't experienced before. Though he wasn't really sure how to describe it either. It's been so long since he had been around women, or being a part of civilization. It's been months since he's been in the Detention Center and he was only eighteen years old. The eagerness he felt towards her had to be for sex, he took a deep breath before crossing his arms over his wet shirt. It was hard not to look at her as he made sure to turn his head away.

"Interesting name. It's unusual. Not that I've never heard it before. I like it." Aki giggled as Yusei cheeks flustered more. She noticed though that this young man wasn't even looking directly at her. This had only made her frustrated because she didn't understand that her seashell bra and lack of clothing was more of distraction. "What's the matter you can look at me? I am not someone that is going to hurt you, I mean is this how you treat someone that saves you. How do you even treat your friends? My father had told me to avoid humans because they want to hunt us but I believed not all of them are bad."

"Hunt you?" Yusei questioned before finally turning his head to look at her. Were they really people that hunted them as a sport like what they did to animals. The very thought had caused Aki for the first time saw his blue eyes as she placed a hand to her chest. Both of them just stared into each others eyes in silence. She had began to lose her train of thought while taking notice to this humans handsome appearance. "Are there really people who would hunt your type for fun?

"Yes but despite all that I want to be able to go to the surface." Aki addressed without hesitation before wrapping her arms around her body. She knew the risk involved in telling a human all of this but for some reason Aki felt like she could trust him. That he will be able to guide and protect her on things she didn't understand. It was a safer choice she thought then being up there all alone without anyone. Besides because she saved him this meant this human owes her.

"You want to come on land with me but... how can you?" Yusei questioned before he could say anymore he saw her legs but a rock was covering most of her form. His cheeks reddened before turning his head away again. He had to try to explain to her that you can't be n*** in front of just anyone. Yusei wanted to be respectful but showing off her body was only making him more aroused.

"My fins can turn into legs . . . so you don't have to worry about me." She smiled at him while touching her legs in excitement. Yusei wondered If this mermaid knew how to even walk with them. If Aki goes with him back to the surface he wouldn't even know how to explain her presence to anyone. Yusei knew he couldn't tell anyone about her true identity to keep her safe. It was just in his nature especially he was more of a sucker for a beauty like her. Part of him knew that this would be his chance to be closer to her since Aki would be dependent on him to help her.

"Are you coming then…" Aki sweetly gestures before reaching out for his hand, Yusei stood up, Though hesitant both of them would have to trust each other since she was the only way out of the cavern. Much like Aki would have to trust him once they reached the surface. Yusei gently placed his gloved hand into hers before joining her into the water. He had taken a deep breath before going all the way so they could make their escape from the Detention Center outskirts.

There were times they had to stop so Yusei can get some air and so he could give her direction on where to go. Something she easily came to understand since he wasn't like her who can breath underwater. Aki didn't really seem to care because she was finally going to have a way to get to the surface. It was her motivation and the only thing she really wanted at the moment.

She was going to get the freedom that was long desired and the start of her new life. Even though she would miss her parents and friends, there wasn't any excitement being a princess. Her thoughts were quickly interrupted when Yusei touched her shoulder while getting some air on some rocks that were nearby.  
"The beach is right up there. Not too far from that is the orphanage my friends and I were heading too." Yusei addressed as Aki eyes widened while looking back at it and enjoyed the view. The starry night sky made everything seem so different though it could be since he hasn't been home in so long.

He began to wonder if the rest of the members of Team Satisfaction were worried about him. Did they think he was captured again or dead? They must have so much guilt because they had to leave him behind to escape. Even if they wanted too, it was too big of a risk to go back for him. After all this was part of their agreement when all of them made their escape. "You know it's never looked this beautiful but perhaps it's because I haven't been here in so long. My friends and everyone must be worried about me."

"It's nice that you're confiding in me with all this." Aki answered because it was a great feeling to have someone you can talk too. She wondered if Yusei had that type of situation or just kept things bottled up? I mean she didn't know him well enough to really know. "I never really had that type of thing as a princess. You always had to solve your problems on your own because of responsibilities." With this statement Aki knew she was escaping her own with her arranged marriage but it was just something she didn't want. Like Kaito, she just met Yusei but already felt a connection to him even though for the most part it was physical attraction. It also made her wonder if Yusei had the same towards her since he couldn't look at her directly.

"Come on! I think the both of us are getting tired. Let's get to the beach. The sooner the two of us can get to bed. I-I mean not together . . . like were going to share a room." He knew that he was messing up his words and may get more confused by them. However he just assumed that mermaids had the same type of situation. Yusei headed off without her before she quickly followed. Aki didn't want to be left alone in an unfamiliar place since the thought scared her. She didn't think he would do that since he owed her for rescuing him. He had advised that Martha was very nice but strict and would take in anyone in need. So it wouldn't be a problem if she stayed with them.

Yusei had to take off his wet shoes and removed his jacket before feeling the sand as he walked onto the coast. He admitted the feeling felt so nice since it was like he was home. When he was a child, he had went onto the beach all the time to play. Of course he played with his foster brothers when it was daylight and Martha was watching all of them. Things have changed so much now that he was a young adult. Even though he would never have thought he would have to bring a beautiful girl to this beach. He had his back turned from Aki while he gazed around at everything in wonder.

Aki was on her knees while making it to the coast as her legs formed when she got far away enough. She didn't know how to walk on them properly, each time she tried walk another inch she had tripped again. Her seashell bra was given her a harder landing and felt restricted so she decided to just take it off. Aki had tossed it aside with much care but it had made her completely naked. Her large breasts bounced up and down but it was a nice feeling. On the surface her seashell bra felt more like armor that was holding her down. Removing it felt more like freedom had finally come to her. Aki touched her chest with her hands before giggling in delight.

"Alright, it's not too much farther. I don't know if you can walk that far. I need to find you something to cover your bottom half-" Yusei turned around to see that she had removed her seashell bra but her arms were covering her large b*** to his relief. A large blush had come across his face before quickly turning his head so he wouldn't see. Yusei didn't understand why Aki removed the one thing that could even be considered clothing if you could count it. The only luck he had was the fact that it was late into the night so no one could see her. If they saw them together they would be assuming the two were attempting to have sex. Something that would be very improper since the two of them weren't married. It was really the only time a man could see a woman without any clothing.

"This feels so nice Yusei. Have you ever tried doing this?" Aki smiled while not understanding how wrong it was due to her innocence. Yusei knew this wasn't going to be easy to explain to her. Even if he did find the whole thing endearing but a girl stripping off her clothing was not what he needed right now. His arousal for her was only getting worse as Yusei knew he had to fight himself to not do anything to her. That this strip tease had to stop so he wouldn't do it in front of his friends, Martha or any of the children at the orphanage. It's because Yusei wanted to be a gentleman and wait until marriage before having sex with a woman.

"A-aki, you can't walk around like that. Humans don't walk around without their clothes on. Women and men . . . . until they marry they don't take their clothes off around each other. You need to understand that." Yusei explains to her in a gentle voice, it was more like speaking to a child. "Like doing it in front of children . . . and there's people that aren't like me who wouldn't hesitate to force themselves on you."

"What do you mean by that?" Aki put a hand to her lips while pondering in confusion on the statement.

Yusei knew he was right on perverted men that didn't care or may see her. Yusei knew he had to protect Aki from those types since she was very beautiful. They wouldn't hesitate to want to rape a woman who stripped off her clothing it was like fresh fruit waiting to be picked.

There had to be something nearby that could cover her until he got her to the orphanage. He had saw a towel blowing that was still left out to dry, Yusei sighed but he had no choice but to take it. Quickly running over to it before going back over to Aki and handing it over to her. "Here put this on. Just place it so it above your breasts. You put your body in the middle so all sides cover you and hold onto it. It's more going to flow like a dress until we find you clothes."

"Okay." Aki nodded her head before taken the towel from Yusei's hand. She had followed Yusei's direction and it seemed to work as nothing was being exposed but the cleavage of her breasts. "I think I've put this on the way you said. You can turn around and look." Yusei knew he had to take the risk of looking as he hesitant turned around before sighing in relief that the towel was put on correctly. She had stood up again but slowly began to fall but this time he was their to catch her.  
"Don't worry. I got you. Do you know how to even walk on those legs?" Yusei questioned while he raised an eyebrow.

"No, I never even used them before. This is my first time on the surface." Aki admitted while leaning herself onto Yusei. A few tears had streamed down her cheeks before landing on the sand below. "It sorta hurts to walk since I am not use to it yet. I am going to keep practicing since I am going to live on the surface. I have too."

"I will carry you then." Yusei insisted but Aki was so touched by it. She really didn't think before her face leaned in closer to his own. Their lips were only a few inches apart before Yusei realized what was happening and turned his head away. The girl was in a daze that was all, it was late into the night. "Come on, Martha will be thrilled to see us."

Yusei lifted Aki in his arms but she was less heavy than expected. Her head rested on his chest while he had walked off to the orphanage. He had to give a explanation on why he was carrying a naked woman that was in a towel especially to Martha. I mean it was this type of situation that would normally look bad for him. However with Yusei's intelligence he already was planning the perfect cover story.

He just hoped that everyone would believe it.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's Note: Sorry it took so long to get this chapter up. I was distracted with other projects. I hope everyone likes it. Please read/review!

Yusei knew he had to get to Martha's home and quick. He didn't want people to see this girl in his arms and jump to conclusions. Would they really think he is capable of raping a girl? That was something that was far beneath his standards. It was worse as he didn't have much of an explanation on to why he had a nearly naked girl in his arms. Martha wouldn't be one to assume anything though since there could be many reasons for such things. This was the woman that raised him so she wouldn't except something like that from him. It was one less thing he had to worry about, he didn't know what his foster brothers would think. That is if they were able to escape and make it back. He didn't hold any bitterness in them abandoning him due to the fact they needed to escape.

"What is this place?" Aki asked Yusei still in his arms as they made it to the front porch. Yusei didn't want to provide anymore awkwardness as he wanted to keep Aki covered more so he took off his jacket. Her eyes widened as Yusei's slowly raised each arm to placed in the sleeves of the jacket before he zippered up in the front. It was an extra measure in case she didn't hold her towel in place so her breasts wouldn't be exposed. Plus it made the towel appear more like a skirt. At least it looked more like she was wearing clothing. Yusei felt more relaxed that Aki more like she was dressed. "Why am I in this . . . what do you call it?"

"It's called a jacket. I put it on you since your in nothing more than a towel. People will assume something happened between us and I really don't want them to think that way when we greet them." Yusei tried to explain to Aki, who was more confused because she failed to understand the 'something happened between us' comment. I mean they already had met each other. What else could there possibly be?

"Something between us? What does that even mean?" Aki continued to question to Yusei who had flustered in embarrassment. She had reached out to touch his arm as she snuggled close to him. It just made the situation more discomforting since he wasn't sure how to deal with a beautiful girl showing all this affection for him. "You can tell me right Yusei." Despite the plee, it was the last thing Yusei wanted to hear.

"Anyway . . . this is where I grew up. It's an orphanage. It's a place where people . . . especially kids who don't have a home or family. Either because they were abandoned or their parents were killed. They stay here until we're old enough to go out on their own. Well it's different for me and my friends since we don't really have a place that we can call home. The caretaker of the orphanage, Martha is basically my adopted mother. She has looked after us since we were children. This is basically the only home I ever had. I am sure she would be yelling at us for doing something reckless again. It's only her nature since we're returning for a reason and she wouldn't want us to get hurt." Yusei explained to her with more concern in his voice with each passing word. He didn't want to deal with being scold by Martha on his irresponsibility. Namely any of them haven't shown up in months but it's because they were sent to prison for a crime they didn't commit. Without so much as a call or a letter to inform her.

Aki had some understanding of it as a few tears streamed down her face. She had gone to the surface but at the cost at never seeing her family again. Choosing to give up her life as a princess to live a life in unknown world that's called the surface. However there were risk as when her legs touched water she would revert back to her mermaid form. Aki wanted to get rid of that all together and just be human. There was also the matter that she had become attracted to Yusei. That going back to the ocean meant that she wouldn't know if they would have a happily ever after. Even though they just met, Aki had already felt like there was a special connection to Yusei. It was something that couldn't be explained but it happened when their eyes met for the first time. "I can understand how you feel-" She was referring to her abandonment but Yusei eyes widened as he turned to look at her. However before he could even speak the door opened.

"Yusei? Oh thank goodness you're safe." Martha let out in relief as she embraced Yusei. Being much shorter than her since she had barely managed to be pass his waist. She had olive skin, black hair and her face had wrinkles due to her old age. Martha wore a purple dress with a white apron. It wasn't too long before she quickly began to pull his ear. Not realizing Aki was nearby as she backed away a bit while watching Martha scold him.

"Martha!" Yusei addressed as he clenched his teeth in pain. She managed to let go as they went inside. Aki appeared frightened until she heard Yusei call out her name. This was because she knew that everything was going to be okay because Martha was Yusei's adoptive mother. She was the the one that owned the orphanage that they were going to stay in. Perhaps it was more of a reason to wear more presentable human clothing. Aki had looked back as she felt the sleeves of her jacket with her hands before rubbing them gently. "Do you mind, I have a guest with me? She needs you."

"She?" Martha looked over to see Aki by the doorstep as her eyes widened. "You mean you brought home a girl. Why didn't you tell me?" She grin in excitement before walking over to Aki. "Please child come in. You need to tell me how you met my dear Yusei. You must be really special since he's bringing a lovely girl like you to visit with him. What's your name? Please tell me everything about yourself.." It didn't take long for Yusei to see that Martha was already jumping to conclusions about their relationship. It made things worse since Aki was a mermaid, so she may not fully understand any of it.

Aki had sat down at the table with the look of confusion on her face. Part of her wanted to say there was something but knew that wasn't the truth at all. She also remembered what Yusei had told her about not revealing that she's a mermaid. With them learning she's a mermaid it could mean they would be hunted down. Even worse innocent people could be in danger or they would benefit from her because they would want their reward. Those were the risk involved when coming to surface. Yusei was the only person that knew the truth because she had to reveal it to him. "W-well. The only thing I can tell you is my name."

"Oh. Is there a reason you can't tell me more?" Martha questioned as she looked at Aki, who looked down because of her fear. She believed that if Aki looked herself directly in the eye that this woman may be able to tell if she was lying. At least if she had decided to speak anymore about the situation. It made it even worse since Aki knew very little about the surface so if any more questions were to be asked, she wouldn't know what to say.

Yusei could see how frightened she was and had to step in with an excuse. "I mean besides Yusei's jacket I see you're in nothing more than a towel." Martha had pointed out while raising an eyebrow. Aki had turned her head to look over at Yusei as more of a gesture to help her.

"Martha, it's because she needs help. I found her on shore. Aki doesn't have much memory of what happened. Where she lived or even about her family. Is she a citizen of Neo Domino City? I think that she was lost in a shipwreck." Yusei lied to Martha, it wasn't one of his proudest moments but it was something he knew he had to do. He cared for Aki and for her safety, Yusei knew that he didn't have much of a choice. "Her family may have died for all we know. I thought it was best if she stayed here. I mean she has no where else to go. We can't turn down someone in their time of need."

"Oh you poor thing. It does explain why you're wet. Yusei, you went to recuse this young girl, Didn't you?" Martha addressed as she had gone over to Aki. Yusei smiled while turning his head away because in reality she was the one that saved him. Both of them had to plan it along this way. This was the type of thing that would protect Aki from those who want to hurt her. Yusei couldn't bare the thought of that happening to someone so innocent.

"Are you hungry? I should make you something or perhaps you would like some tea. I'll bring out some sandwiches. Yusei please watch her while I get things together. I think I have a trunk of old clothes that you could use. And I will fix up one of the spare rooms. I will be back." Martha smiled before she went off in a hurry.

Yusei sighed as it appeared to have worked better than expected. He could hear the voices of his gang coming from their direction. With Martha busy and not attending the kids it made him believe they were on some kind of field trip. Perhaps somewhere in the city so they were gone for most of the day. So if any arguing happens and words are said none of them would be able to hear it. Aki appeared to be nervous as Yusei had reached out to touch her shoulder as he tried to assure her that everything would be fine. He was worried that his friends haven't seen a beautiful girl in such a long time that they would be all over her. Aki may not be able to handle that type of thing so she had to be protected.

Jack, Crow, Kiryu and Bruno all had made their way into the kitchen. Their eyes widened when they saw Yusei, it was like they were seeing a ghost. Yusei didn't like the looks they were given him as it made him feel uncomfortable. It was more that they were expecting him to survive but they did have a point. I mean if it weren't for Aki, he may still be in prison or may have died. He very well knew he had owed his life to her. "Yusei? Is that really you."

"Of course it's me. Who else would it be? You guys act as if I died or something." Yusei addressed with annoyance as he crossed his arms in disapproval. "Or do you think I was still imprisoned so I couldn't escape."

"Well yes and no. I mean with all those spotlights and you falling into the water. We had no choice but to leave you there. We didn't want to lose hope that you were alive. I mean your our best friend and part of the group." Kiryu assured him.

"Speaking of which . . . where did this lovely lady come from?" Crow answered before he put a leg on a chair. He certainly was drawn to Aki's beauty, it was a trait she carried being a mermaid. It almost appeared as if he was started to be smitten by her. Yusei grew annoyed by it before clutching his fist. Crow eyes widened before taken notice that she was wearing Yusei's jacket. "Why is she wearing your jacket?"

"Back off Crow. She's going through too much right now to deal with you flirting with her." Yusei defensively told him as she had got up from the chair before trying to stand up. He quickly went over as he caught her before fallen to the side. "Aki's wearing my jacket because I found her on the shore. Her clothes were wet so she had change to something that was dry. I had taken my coat off so she had something more to cover herself. After all she had lost nearly everything in a shipwreck. This includes her family . . . even her memories of everything that happened. The only thing she remembers is her first name."

"Please to meet you. I am Aki." She greeted with a smile before waving her hand while Yusei's arms were still wrapped around her waist. It was more or less what was holding her up so she wouldn't fall. Jack eyebrow widened as he didn't appear to be oblivious to what was going on between Yusei and this girl. He believed what Yusei was saying to them was more of an excuse.

"It's nice to meet you too." Kiryu greeted. "I am Kiryu. That's Crow near the table. Behind me is Bruno." It was with that Bruno had waved his hand as he let out a 'hello'. "and over there . . . is Jack. You certainly welcome to stay with us."

"Yusei can I talk to you privately in the next room." Jack asked as Yusei had helped Aki back to the table so she could sit down. Yusei had nodded his head without saying much of a word. She was placed besides Crow, he knew his friends would be treating her well. At least while he went into the next room to have a conversation with Jack. However the moment both of them had made it into the living room Jack had grabbed him by the collar and slammed him to the wall. "Yusei, why are you lying about your relationship with this girl? By the way she's dressed it's clear that you took advantage of her when she arrived naked on shore. Besides your jacket, that girl is in nothing more than a towel."

"What are you saying exactly?" Yusei questioned as he grew increasingly annoyed at the implications that his foster brother was stating. It was coming to the point that despite his dislike for violence. If Jack was going to punch him than out of self defense then he would have to fight back. He was prepared to if it was a necessary.

"You had sex with her on the beach. That's what I am saying. The little secret you're trying to hide from everybody." Jack demanded in rage as if he was defending Aki's honor but it wasn't the case at all. This was namely due to the fact that nothing happened between the two of them. "That we just got out of jail. You did have these desires to one day find a beautiful girl and be with her. At least that was one of your goals when we escaped prison."

"We didn't have sex. I am speaking the truth. You're just being foolish. Even if I do want to lose my virginity. You know me well enough that I would never take advantage of someone that defenseless. It really hurts that my own brother wouldn't believe me." Yusei addressed before Jack finally relents. He had fixed up his shirt just as Martha was making her way out to the kitchen with a tray of sandwiches and a pot of tea.

"Well I see you're in relief that Yusei's alright. You two come with me and let's all feed this poor girl and enjoy this meal. She could use companionship with her losing that family in that shipwreck." Martha told the two of them as she headed down the hallway into the dining room.

"Right away Martha." Both of them addressed before Yusei went on ahead. Jack had a feeling of guilt for accusing Yusei on the matter. He shook it off before putting his hands in his coat as he reluctantly went followed so he can join his family.

It took a few hours before the children came home. They were so happy to see the members of Team Satisfaction. Yusei didn't realize that Aki had left as Martha was going to show her to a spare room in the orphanage that she could stay in. Along with finding her clothes and necessities she could use. Luckily there was so much stuff that was donated as Martha wanted to help anyone in need.  
…..  
That evening the kids were about to go bed, it had come to a point that the kids wanted Yusei to read them a story. So he headed to find a room where the books were located. He hadn't been to the orphanage in months and there was so many rooms. Part of him had forgotten where they were as he made his way upstairs. Yusei sighed as he decided to search from room to room.  
However it was the fifth room, he opened the door and suddenly he saw a naked Aki as she was holding out a dress. Yusei cheeks reddened before he quickly turned his head away and put a hand to the side of his face to cover himself. It was wrong to see a girl naked before you were married to them. Even though part of him wanted to cherish what he just saw. Those large breasts-no it was wrong to think such perverted thoughts. He was thinking like any guy would and he wanted to be a gentleman. "I am sorry Aki. I-I didn't know you were in here. Don't worry I am about to leave-" Yusei opened the door but not wide enough so no one could see a naked Aki.

"It's fine. I was just trying on clothing Martha gave me to see what fits me. However I don't mind you staying here. You can help me see if it fits me well enough." Aki giggled as she really didn't bother to cover herself. If it were someone else she would have covered herself. However Aki believed it was fine if Yusei saw her naked. This is part of the fact that he already had to begin with since they met. Aki still didn't fully understand the concept of it as Yusei closed the door. She held the dress in her hand before moving closer to him as she snuggled her body against his which made him increasingly nervous. The feeling of her large breasts as she moved her hand under his shirt while the other was holding his strong arm. Yusei couldn't help but feel aroused. Something he knew he had to fight off because it might lead to something. "It feels so nice just the two of us. Doesn't it?" Aki had let out before reaching to move to touch his cheek. "I can stay like this forever. Couldn't you, Yusei?"

"Errm… You can just put on the dress so I can take a look." Yusei answered before Aki had turned his head with her hand so he looked into her brown eyes. She had taken his hand out from under his shirt to his relief. However he could feel his member rising from within his pants as a erection was starting to develop. He tried not to have that as his main focus as she wrapped her arms around his neck. She started to lean in closer as he could feel the brush of her lips on his own. Aki had took hold of his hand and moved it to her huge breasts. This was getting too out of hand as his body was getting overheated from this experience. "Sorry Aki. I-I just remembered I have to do something. Not in this room. I gotta go." It was with that Yusei had opened the door and quickly ran out of the room.

Aki's eyes began to get all teary as she just looked at the door. "Did I do something wrong?" She had expressed with such innocence since she failed to see that Yusei was uncomfortable with the situation. Aki was simply attracted to him as she wanted him to touch her in ways no man could. Yusei was after all the first human she has ever met, he treated her kindly and that made him very special in her eyes. She didn't know what the feeling was but Aki had felt dejected. Why was her attempts to be with a human so hard? "All I want is for you to love me Yusei. How do I do that? Humans are just so . . . confusing." Aki squeezed her dress as she looked down at it before walking back over to the bed. It was at this moment that she had started to cry.

Even after a hour she refused to come downstairs since Aki was still afraid that Yusei hated her. So she had locked the bathroom behind her as she placed both of her legs in the warm water before they transformed back into her fins. She splashed in the foaming bubbles as part of her breasts were exposed through them. Aki had took some of the bubbles into her hand as she blew on them. Some of them had ended flowing in the air as she watched them. "This is just so nice. It really helps get your mind off things." Being in the water was soothing as it reminding her of her home. She had wondered why humans were so difficult to understand. The bath took at least half an hour but it really made her feel calm. As soon as Aki was able to drain the water. She grabbed a few towels to dry the area as her legs formed back so she was able to get out of the bathtub.

Aki was still trying to adjust to her new legs within the hours she had them. Of course it helped with all the practice she had as she used the wall for guidance. She still walked slowly as her bare feet touched the tiled floor. It was interested as she never felt things like it before. She grabbed her pajamas that she had laid out before putting on what Martha referred to as underwear. She really didn't know the purpose of it was more to cover her more sensitive area so she didn't feel the air blow. Aki placed her nightgown over her head before it fell to the knees but it was a blue color, she liked it because it reminded her of Yusei's eyes. Even though she did find prints that had sea animals on a skirt and just reminded her of the ocean. The things that she became attached to that fit her were things of that nature. Martha had measured her and kept saying she was going to make clothes for her.

She exited the bathroom before looking around as Aki was still alone. However she stopped after seeing one of the orphan girls. Aki was a bit nervous as besides Yusei she didn't really know how to interact with others. Perhaps it was merely the same thing with a human child. She did admit it was rather adorable and couldn't be more than six years old. Her blonde hair was in pigtails and carried a stuffed bear. She smiled at her before walking over as Aki held her towel close to her.

"You're very pretty." The young girl giggled. Aki was taken by her words as she moved in closer.

"Ummmm... well thank you." Aki answered but she wasn't sure on what else to say to her. Thought she had tried to see it as talking to one of the merboys or mergirls while under the ocean. It was basically same thing except she had legs. "What's your name?"

"My name is Riku." She replied back. "Did you come from somewhere that's far away?"

"Actually . . . ." Aki tried to gather her thoughts but before she could answer Riku asked her another question. She very well couldn't explain that she was a princess from under the ocean. Even though Riku was young enough to believe her because of her innocence. Aki giggled before going to her knees. She knew very well that these must be maintained. "I don't remember too much about my past. Just the fact that Yusei found me near the beach. He rescued me."

"You came in with Yusei. Are you his girlfriend? I think it's really sweet. He's like your prince charming in those storybooks." Riku questioned with little thought as she appeared all excited. "You two are going to get married and live happily ever after."

"Yes, I hope so too." Aki confessed as her cheeks reddened from the very thought. I mean she wasn't sure if marriage was the same as in the ocean. However she didn't want to think about it with everything that was going on. "But with everything going on. I don't think it would only be a dream." She sighed at the thought that everything seemed so hopeless at this point. Aki didn't understand these feelings she had when Yusei was around. It was like something was pounding inside of her. She didn't know if the feeling was wonderful or not. However all that matter to her was that Aki wanted to be around Yusei. There was nothing that was going to change her mind on that. "However we're not in a relationship."  
"So you do like him?" Riku asked with curiosity in her voice.

"Well . . . it's getting late. I had a long day. We both better be getting to bed." Aki answered as she let out a yawn. She deliberately had changed the subject because it was the last thing that should be discussed. At least in her mind because it was too painful for her. She walked over to her bedroom as she opened the door. "I am sorry but this is just something I can't really handle right now." Aki had closed the door as she had placed her back to the wall. Riku had started to walk down the hallway before Yusei had started to walk up the stairs.  
"Riku. It's getting late. You should be in bed." Yusei warned. "Martha wouldn't be happy if she saw you still walking around."

"I am going to bed." Riku yawned while holding her teddy bear close. "Yusei, that girl Aki you brought home with you. Well-"

"Yes . . . what about her?" Yusei asked as he put his hands in his pocket before staring at the young girl. He wasn't sure on what the little girl was going to say to him as he got down on one knee and put a hand on her shoulder. "Is there something wrong with her?" It was something that concerned him since he hadn't seen Aki in hours. Was she avoiding him on purpose because of the incident that happened between them? He blamed himself since he left because of the uncomfortableness that she was naked and wanted to do more than just let him stare at her. Yusei knew it was wrong but was so freaked out by it he didn't explain it to her. It was wrong for him to do and he knew that.

"She seems very upset. However I really think she likes you is the reason." Riku blurts out without much concern on how this would affect any of them. Yusei eyes widened even though he remained in silence. "Miss Aki seemed really nice though. I really hope you marry her one day Yusei." He was taken aback by the comment before he could answer Riku had went to her bedroom and closed the door.

"Marry her?" Yusei questioned in a confused tone as he scratched his head. He went over to the window as he watched the rain pouring down from the passing storm. Raindrops had splashed onto the window. It didn't take long before thunder rumbled in distance that indicated it was coming this way before lightning struck. Yusei sighed, Aki liked him but that's because he was the first person she met when she came to the surface. He was their to guide her when needed it was all. She wanted to live on the surface and be human. Yusei was happy to help her as long as she needed it. Maybe since it was the only way to be close to someone so beautiful without much suspicion. Deep down Yusei just believed that she deserves a better life and would never want to be with someone like him. He was hiding from the law because Team Satisfaction was being framed for a crime. "She deserves only the best. And I can't give her that." He had placed his hand on the window while staring at his reflection in the window.

Meanwhile Aki was on her bed as she heard the sound of the increasingly loud thunder. It startled her while she wrapped a blanket around her body. The lightning flashed the dark room while hearing the rain pouring down from the roof. She didn't understand what any of this was before putting a blanket around her head to cover her ears. It covered her body before dropping to the floor. Aki had made her way to the hallway before closing the door behind her in tears. She wasn't aware that Yusei was nearby before laying against the door. Too afraid to even attempt to go back inside her room. The hallway was half lite up by the small lamps that were hanging from the wall. Aki just wasn't comfortable with the idea of being lonely before walking farther down the hallway. It was then that Yusei and Aki had saw each other, she attempted to turn around after the incident.

"Aki wait!" Yusei called out to her as Aki stopped but didn't turn around to look at him. "Are you angry with me? Is it because of what happened this afternoon? I am sorry if it upset you because I walked out. It's just men and women just don't do those type of things until their married. It's just the way it is on the surface . . . well in this era at least. I mean it felt more like you were trying to have sex with me." Yusei flustered while to keep his composure on the situation. He looked down at Aki and didn't want to believe a beautiful girl like her would even be into him. "I just didn't want to hurt your feelings because it's something I don't think I am ready for. We just met."

"Sex? I don't know what that means." Aki questioned but this could be do to the fact mermaids don't have children the way humans do on the surface. In fact she didn't even know how humans mated so the term was unfamiliar to her. Even though it filled her curiosity because she eagerly wanted to experience everything that's human. Now that she had her freedom from the sea below. "All I wanted was for you to feel my breasts." She innocently confessed to Yusei while moving closer to him before grabbing his hand. Aki giggled before placing his hand on one of her boobs.

"Aki, this isn't what normal people do . . .and everyone would get the wrong idea." Yusei tried to explain because he wasn't use to someone. Suddenly the loud thunder rumbled from outside before lightning strikes outside. Aki warm body pressed against his from in fright before Yusei started to rub her back. He didn't know how to react to this but he decided since they were alone to just let it be. "I-I mean it's not that I don't-" He was interrupted by the storm outside have picked up again. Yusei subconsciously started to pull the girl in tight embrace out of instant.

"What's that loud noise and scary flashing light outside?" Aki weepily asked as she put her face to his chest before beginning to cry. She wanted to be strong but Aki felt so helpless in the human world. In the ocean she wasn't afraid because it was something familiar to her. So in the human world she had to rely on the one person that knows her secret of being a mermaid. Her heart skipped a beat whenever she was around him, Aki just wanted to be close to Yusei. Why was it wrong that she wanted him to touch her body or see her naked? A human thinks it's something else completely that could be done. There was so much that really confused her. "I never seen any of this before it's scary."

"It's okay. Aki, it's just called a thunderstorm. it's only the lightning-those flashes of light that can hurt you, but that's only if your standing near a tree… also us human can get ill from the rain, but we are inside the house so we don't need to worry." Yusei explained with a chuckle as she gripped his shirt. He's cheeks turned red because despite moving his hand from her chest her breasts were still pressed up against him. He wasn't use to this type of relationship with a woman . . . since he has been traveling and been isolated in prison. Yusei wanted to be under the radar since he's gang were fugitives. However that meant they had to prove their innocence but they can't do that until the find the person responsible. How could he live a normal life otherwise is the real question? He looked up to see the storm passing before releasing his grip on her. "Don't worry the storms over. It's safe."

He didn't have much time to react before Aki leaned in and pressed her lips to his own. Yusei eyes opened wide due to being caught by surprise. Was a kind and simple gesture was a turn on for her? It's more he never suspected for his first kiss with her to go this way but it further evidence that Aki did have feelings for him. Would this be a problem since she's a mermaid and he's human because they were different species. Aki had moved away from with a smile on his face. "A-aki, why did you-?" Yusei scrambled his words because he wasn't even sure if she knew what she did due to their cultural differences. That under the sea could have a different meaning then on the surface. In fact he never thought he would end up meeting someone that would be into him like she was . . . more because he was in prison. The chances of finding the right girl was so slim. However he knew it was wrong to take advantage of her. He wanted to be a gentleman and not be like those heartless men who raped women. Aki would end up being more scared of the surface and part of him didn't want her to leave. Even though the two of them barely knew each other, Yusei wanted to get to know her. Find a way to make her stay permanently on the surface but he would have to wait for the opportunity to present itself.

"I wanted to thank you for being so nice is all." Aki told him before turning around to head back to her room. Though she was still struggling to walk with her new legs. However the statement left Yusei even more confused as he continued to watch her go down the hallway. Did Aki love him or not?

The next morning at 8:30am, Yusei had come downstairs to see that Martha pacing back and forth with a hand to her face. He wondered if the guys had told them they were in prison something they didn't want to worry her about. So this would certainly be a problem since they needed to protect the orphanage. They all agreed that she wouldn't find out so that couldn't be it. Yusei could see the worry in her eyes, it had to be something else.  
"What's wrong Martha?" Yusei questioned to his adoptive mother before looking down at his brothers who weren't paying much attention. They were sitting down in the living room while the television was on. It may just to get their minds off the situation.

"It's about that girl you brought home Yusei." Martha confessed. "I did some reach to find her home here in Neo Domino City. After all you told me her name was Aki Izayoi." Yusei nodded her head, he had to give her a fake last name since she didn't have one to protect her. "Well she doesn't live in Neo Domino City so therefore she isn't a citizen and they will evict her. There's no record of her at all. The orphanage could be shut down if she stays without becoming a citizen. The only way that could happen without any legal trouble getting involved is paperwork that has to be sent but that can take months to year… unless she marries someone that lives here. However that doesn't appear to be an option since that girl is more of a stranger. I mean who would be crazy enough to do that."

Yusei was really surprised by what he was hearing and without thinking he replied "Well . . . I'll marry her then." Yusei said automatically before his hands changed to a fist. Remembering the kiss from last night so he believed that Aki wouldn't seem to mind. Though she may be angry with him to agree to this without asking or even explaining things to her. This was his chance for her to stay permanently that he was waiting for. Yusei admitted to himself that he loved the idea of her as his wife. So he could make claim on her before before any other guy. Was it selfish to think that way, yes, he believed so but he didn't care. "I know it sounds crazy but she really seems to trust me. The orphanage will be in serious trouble since these children won't have a home. So if marrying Aki is what it takes then I will do it."

"Well then we better get preparations for the wedding. It will have to be tomorrow so everything has to be ready. There's so little time we have to do everything. You should go explain all this to Aki, you're fiancée as I should say now." A shocked Martha let out with excitement as she giggled before leaving the room.  
"How am I going to explain this to her?" Yusei wondered out loud while looking up the stairs. He wasn't sure what to do but he knew he had to speak the truth. Things were going to be different but he was ready for it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's Note: Well that's the chapter. Aki had just escaped an arranged marriage so would she even go along with marrying Yusei despite her attraction to him. I mean she longs to be on the surface so this is the best way for her to do that. Even though they haven't really been intimate...Yusei has seen her naked and touched her boobs. She's so innocent to not really know that it's inappropriate.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's Note: Sorry, it took so long I was working on other stories and was on vacation too. I wanted to get this up for Jade546 since it's his favorite story. So please read/review. Let me know what all of you think of it. The more reviews I get the higher chance of me updating it quicker. I have two more stories to update. Such my other Yusei/Aki story Devil's Deal. The one I prefer between this one and that. I hope I got all the blank out **** words. Enjoy!

Aki sat on the roof of the orphanage hugging her knees while looking at the sunrise. While on the surface she wanted to embrace everything she hadn't seen before and that was nearly all of it. It was even better that she had her freedom from what humans would call the ocean. In fact, she was able to see it from the distance as the sun beamed on it. Most humans didn't get to see this type of thing since they wear mostly all asleep at this time. Aki couldn't understand why miss such beauty. It was something she could wake up everyday to see.

Yusei sighed as he climbed onto the roof. He had come to know Aki's route since he spent the most time with her. Not everyone walks up to watch the sunset. Most people wake up because they have important work to do. Like Martha had to cook breakfast for everyone in the orphanage. Yusei like the rest of the gang could sleep, the main reason they were up so early. With the news that Aki had to get married in order to stay here. How was he going to break this to her? Would it even be something she could understand since he wasn't even sure if they did things like marriage inside the ocean?

He held a box in his hand which he quickly hid before sitting next to Aki. Even though he pondered in thought on what to say to her. Yusei stared at her before being captivated by her beauty and innocence. The way she looked at the world just made him even more attracted to her. He had to really show how much he loved her if Yusei was going to convince her to marry him. Yusei truly wanted to be with her but he knew his friends would assume it was for the sex, but that really wasn't what mattered, he just couldn't let her go. It made him nervous to even think about the aftermath of their marriage since he would have to explain that to her. Yusei cheeks reddened as he thought of Aki naked in his bed and he would finally be able to touch that body. He quickly brushed off those perverted thoughts as he shook his head.

Aki noticed him as she turned her head. "Oh . . . Yusei. I didn't see you there. When did you get here?" She gave him a smile, the one that made him weak in the knees. Yusei already began to lose his train of thought. "It's nice to share this moment with someone. I am so glad it's you."

"A-aki . . . there's something I need to tell you." Yusei nervously addressed. "This isn't easy for me to say and I am not trying to pressure you or anything. First, I want to give you this." He opened the box and handed it to Aki. She looked at it the necklace with the silver metal and red jewel sparkle in the sunlight.

"Thank you, it's beautiful." Yusei nervously placed it around her neck but it confused her. "I don't understand though, why are you giving this to me?"

"Well, it belonged to my birth mother. I inherited it when she passed away. She told me when I was a child if I find a girl I really cared about and wanted to spend the rest of my life with. I should give it to her. I want you to understand that it may seem strange and we only known each other for a short amount of time. The truth is I love you. There no words that can even describe how I feel about you. I come to love everything about you in such a short amount of time. Your kindness, innocence, the way you get excited over everything you see, the new things . . ." He cut himself off because he didn't want to say things like her body or indescribable beauty since it was too inappropriate. It would sound more like he wanted Aki for her looks rather than her. That was something that was completely untrue.

Aki repeated as she was surprised by his words. "You love me?"

Yusei held Aki's hand as he gazed into her beautiful brown eyes to him already looked like untouchable jewels. "I also found out, that to be a citizen and stay on the surface. You have to marry someone else here for citizenship. That doesn't mean you have too. I don't want you to be forced into anything you don't want to do. Even if we do marry, I would give you all the space you need. Aki, I could show you so much more as my partner . . . as my wife. You can just go back to the ocean and we'll never see each other again. However I want you to have that necklace, my princess. So you will always remember me."

It was all she needed to hear not just to stay on the surface but Aki had feelings for him too. "Yes, I will marry you." Before he could say another word, Aki had leaned in and pressed her lips onto his as he was taken aback. Yusei had put a hand to her cheek while returning the kiss. It had grew more passionate as Yusei slipped his tongue into her mouth. The sexual tension between them had only reached its peak since the night he accidently saw her naked when she was changing clothes. He did everything he could to resist her since he was a gentleman and nothing was happening between them. This was different since the two of them were engaged to be married. In only a few hours they would be husband and wife.

Aki accidently let a moans escaped between their kissing as Yusei resisted the attempt to stroke her breasts. Yusei had pulled away from Aki, which had left nothing more than a wanting desire. "Why did you stop?" Aki let out. It was more he wanted both of them to save it more for their wedding night. Perhaps it would make their first time even better because for sure he wasn't ready to handle a night with her. Yusei already knew his brothers would be asking questions since he would be the first of the group to have sex. It would be embarrassing to even explain the feeling of making love. There was also the matter he wanted to respect Aki's feelings on the matter. Not that she would care due to her mermaid heritage. She probably would care if everyone knew about it but for him he wanted to be this fantastic lover. He knew this was more of a fantasy.

Yusei shyly put his hand behind his head on revealing the news. Due to the fact he was sent to prison for the past few months. He never thought he would find a girl that would want to spend the rest of her life with him. Let alone a girl that was a different species from him, who had rescued him in the first place. He could see people looking on in jealousy over how he got Aki as his wife because of her indescribable beauty. "Well... we better go tell everyone the big news. In a few hours we have to get everything ready because the sooner the wedding, then you'll be a Neo Domino City citizen. I don't know if you have weddings under the sea but on the surface they may end up different from what you're used to."

"Y-yes." Aki answered as she twirled her fingers on the ends of hair shyly. It was strange since she just escaped her arranged marriage but yet was now engaged again. The difference was the circumstances were different because she was attracted to Yusei. She was taken aback by his kindness, which seemed to be the main reason Aki was attracted to him. Yusei cared for her so deeply and he really showed it. It's the main reason she had started to fall in love with this human that went beyond his handsome looks. This marriage was also the link to live permanently on the surface. Her life would truly be happy just like one of those fairy tales she read under the sea.

Yusei being a gentleman helped up his fiancée as they walked hand and hand back into the orphanage to give everyone the wonderful news.  
…..

It was only around five hours later. All the men were dressed up in suites. Though this was more because Martha had made all of them. Despite it was a private, it was still a wedding ceremony. Not only that it was her adoptive sons so she wanted this night to be very special. That included making sure the bride was even in a simple wedding dress as she fixed up a bunch of flowers and laced them for a bouquet. She turned the corner to Aki's room who was looking at herself in the mirror at her wedding gown. The skirt was short that went above her knees, the sleeves had dropped off the shoulders exposing the top part of her bust, a necklace with a blue flower on it and a inch heeled shoes.

"Oh Aki, you look so beautiful. You're soon to be husband is going to be speechless when he sees you. Once you tie the knot he may not be able to keep his hands off you especially in the bedroom. Though knowing my Yusei, he would be nothing more than a gentleman." Martha teased her though Aki only could raise an eyebrow. She was too innocent to really understand what her future mother-in-law meant by the statement. Aki believed it had to do with Yusei's statement about married couples can see each other naked from the times she had stripped off her clothes. So that means her clothes can come off once she is official married to Yusei. She's been wanting him to touch her since they met despite not really understanding it. Maybe it had to do with the way Yusei had always looked at her. Not that she was aware on the fact he was aroused by it.

There was a knock at the door as Martha quickly tried to fix up some of her dresses. "Oh for goodness sake what is it now." She went over to door to see Jack, Crow, Kiryu and Bruno all dressed in more formal suites. "Don't you boys look so handsome."

"Can we come in?" Jack answered.

"Yes as long as Yusei's not with you. He can't see the bride before the wedding. Though I wonder why no one is keeping him company or helping him." Martha went from being welcoming to scolding the boys in a heartbeat. "I mean really you boys don't have the curiosity to help your brother."

"Yusei's all ready. He doesn't need our help. So we all went to find you and we know you would be helping Aki prepare." Kiryu explained as the four of them of them entered before closing the door.  
Crow was pulling the collar of his bowtie, he was getting increasingly frustrated with the whole thing. "Martha, do we really have to wear these stupid outfits."

"This is a wedding. Of course you need to wear them. More important it's your brother's wedding at that. We're all family. . . or going to be. The children are too busy with school to really see the wedding but it's for the best." Martha answered before pulling his ear more closer to wear Aki was standing on a step stool. "Now straighten yourselves up while I go finish fixing up Aki's wedding dress. She's almost ready." She had let go of Crow's ear before going over to finish fixing the lace on the bottom of Aki's dress.

The brothers couldn't help but notice how beautiful their soon to be sister-in-law appeared in her wedding dress. All of them knew that Yusei was lucky to find someone to marry even if not for a matter of choice. Namely due to the fact this marriage was to make Aki Izayoi a citizen. To them the prize out of all of this is Yusei would be able to have sex with her tonight since it would be their honeymoon. Being fugitives there's not many places they would be able to go without getting caught. All of them had all said stuff at the same time. "Miss Izayoi you look beautiful; just like an angel; gorgeous; breathtaking." They acted more like they never seen a woman before but it was justified since they had been in prison. Not really can be blamed for having some form of lust over the girl to some degree. Only holding back because she was going to be Yusei's wife.

"Thank you but you can call me Aki. I mean that's sounds so formal when we're going to be related." Aki insisted with a smile on her face. She had attempted to step down, Jack being a gentleman he lifted his hand to help her down. Aki had stepped into some more white shoes with a small heel but she had to get use to walking. It took a bit of time before getting her balance.

"Well . . . we better go see how Yusei's doing while you finish up here." Crow addressed before he slowly opened the door and put his head out to make sure he wasn't there. It was more to tease his brother to get him flustered on the aftermath of the wedding. He wasn't going to say that they planned to spy on them. Not by seeing it them have sex but listen in at the door. None of them had experience sex and Yusei after all was going to be the first. "I promise we won't say anything on Aki's dress . . . him seeing her in that will arouse him enough for later in the bedroom. There's going to be music playing tonight."

"Definitely. We'll certainly know what's going on . . ." Jack surprisingly agreed.

"CROW! JACK! I can't believe what you too are saying. You're embarrassing the poor girl." Martha screamed out, even though she had said this. Aki wasn't really aware on what they were talking about. "I mean Kiryu and Bruno are at least the mature ones. This isn't something that should be discussed. Especially around the children. Now get out of here."

"Why does everyone keep saying that? About us in the bedroom tonight." Aki questioned in bewilderment though Martha thought of it more as a joke before starting to laugh.  
…..

Yusei fixed up his tie as he looked in the mirror. This was going to be the next hour before he will be getting married. He didn't know what to expect but he was happy being with the woman he loved even though he only know her for only a short amount of time. Aki was someone that was very special to him that he really didn't care. Even though she was a mermaid princess . . . that didn't change anything. He couldn't wait to spend the rest of his life with her. Deep down that appeared to be the one thing that brought a smile to his face.

There was a knock on the door that interrupted his thoughts. He assumed it was Martha checking up on him to make sure that he was dressed. "Come in." He called out before seeing the reflection of his adoptive brothers and Bruno coming in. He was enjoying the silence so he could gather his thoughts before the ceremony.

"Hey Yusei. You don't know how lucky you are. You'll be able to breeze through this ceremony and go straight to the bedroom for passionate lovemaking." Crow patted Yusei shoulder which to him was more of a congratulations. He didn't care too much on embarrassing his adoptive brother. Namely due to the fact he wants to know what happened once it was all done the next day. "Make sure to tell us the juicy details in the morning."

"Really Crow? I am not marrying just so I can have sex with her." Yusei protested with a flustered expression on his face. This was something he didn't want to be encourage or praised. Like they really thought he was going to be godlike in the bedroom. When he had no experience in that area in the first place. That's not something you tell to everyone. Maybe it had more to do with the fact that he was going to be able to see Aki nude form and kiss her all over. To them that alone would make him special since all of them in some way were attracted to her.

Jack shook his head with his refusing to believe in his brother's remark. "Please Yusei. You're the most eager to sleep with her. Otherwise you wouldn't have offered to marry her first. You want Aki so badly, you'll be releasing your sexual desires like a wild animal tonight. Trying to act mature about this whole thing. You're eighteen year old teenager with hormones. That's something you can't deny."

"The fact that I am actually saying Jack's right on this one." Kiryu answered with his arms crossed. "You do come across at having the hots for her."

"Your in denial over this my friend." Bruno nodding his head in agreement before turning his to look at Yusei.

"I am not in denial. I just don't like everyone pointing out how obvious my feelings for her are." Yusei cheeks reddened before he crossed his arms. "Well it's almost time. We better get out there before Martha yells at us."

"Like I said so eager to get the wedding done to get to the bedroom." Crow teased with a smirk on his face. "That lucky bastard."  
….  
Martha was out in the hallway there wasn't much decoration due to it being a small private affair. She was going to officiant the wedding of Yusei and Aki since most of them were family they needed witness as evidence. One of the reasons Bruno was there besides the fact he was a fugitive and had no choice. They also invited Zora, she was the landlady of an old clock shop. Recently she had a fight with her only son so she insisted that Yusei and Aki move upstairs. However this something he declined not just because of his fugitive status but they would be newlyweds. Once they started to have sex it could becoming embarrassing for the two of them. He wasn't even sure if Aki knew or was even ready to have sexual relations. He couldn't give it away that she was a mermaid since it was supposed to be kept a secret.

"Oh Yusei. Look at you, you look so handsome. This Aki girl must be very special to gain you for a husband." Zora affectionately addressed to Yusei, she had always saw him as a surrogate son. She didn't see Yusei as a troublemaker but more of a gentleman that didn't cause any problems. So by extension, she was going to love Aki as well because of Yusei. Unlike the rest of his brothers as she disliked Crow in particular. This mostly because of his rebellious and rude behavior that reminded her of her own son.

"Aki's going to be coming out . . . the ceremony is about to start." Crow addressed while not realizing he was interrupting a conversation between Yusei and Zora.

"Honestly boy . . . why are you so insensitive?" Zora irritably shouted "Why can't you be more like Yusei? He's a gentleman, settling down and getting married. Then one day will be have kids of his own to raise. While you still remain an immature brat." Yusei thoughts had wandered on the thought of children, something that may not even be possible considering their two different species. Sure they could always adopt but would it really be the same. Perhaps deep down he wanted to father children with Aki but knew it very well be impossible. However that would mean they didn't have to use protection when they did have sex for the first time.

"Why does she hate me?" Crow replied while trying to hide his more frightened tone of voice. The music began to play as everyone took their positions.

Aki looked absolutely stunning her white dress that showed off more the curves of her body in just the right places. Part of Yusei wanted to reach out and just kiss her right there in front of everyone but he knew he had to control himself. Due to it being more of a private ceremony it wasn't going to be a very long one. It was more the extension of their vows to each other but the longing was present. Yusei looked at Aki but he couldn't tell what she was thinking. Was it because they wanted something more between them?

Martha had began the wedding ceremony as she stated loudly in front of all of them to hear. "Friends, we have joined here today to share with Yusei and Aki an important moment in their lives. Their time together, they have seen their love and understanding of each other grow and blossom and now they have decided to live out the rest of their lives as one." Everyone smiled at the young couple, who were more bashful as they did nothing but look lovingly into each other's eyes.

Yusei had followed what Martha said to him as they were using rings that belonged to their parents to place on each other fingers. "I, Yusei, take you, Aki, to be my wife, my friend, my faithful partner and my love from this day forward. In the presence our family and friends, I offer you my solemn vow to be your faithful partner in sickness and in health, in good times and in bad, and in joy as well as in sorrow. I promise to love you unconditionally, to support you in your goals, to honor and respect you, to laugh with you and cry with you, and to cherish you for as long as we both shall live."

Aki followed the same way by putting the ring on Yusei's finger as they held their hands tightly together. "I Aki, take you Yusei to be my husband, my partner in life and my one true love. I will cherish our union and love you more each day than I did the day before. I will trust you and respect you, laugh with you and cry with you, loving you faithfully through good times and bad, regardless of the obstacles we may face together. I give you my hand, my heart, and my love, from this day forward for as long as we both shall live."

They weren't aware that Zora had taken out a handkerchief during the small ceremony. She quickly wiped away her tears. His friend Bruno and his brothers remained silent. Yusei didn't seem to care too much because in just a moment he and Aki were going to officially wed. Martha finished before closing the book with a smile on the couple. "I now pronounce you husband and wife." It didn't take too long before Yusei leaned in to kiss Aki on the lips. Their feeling of their bodies touching was he placed a hand on her back before sliding it down. Their kissing became more passionate as if they were the only two people in the room. He had it in his head on his guys teasing him about the eagerness to have that action with such a beautiful girl. Yusei didn't even care because Aki was all his, he could tell everyone that she was his wife.

Aki had came out of the bathroom in a nightgown that exposed the cleavage of her breasts. It showed off the right curves of her hips that made Yusei look away. He didn't have to anymore since they were now a married couple. It was a curse to be too much of a gentleman to look at her inappropriately. I mean he wasn't even sure how to explain the concept of the way humans mate to her. Yusei's cheeks reddened when Aki had came out in her nightgown before sitting beside him in their double bed. He could see the cleavage of her breasts that simply made him more aroused. It was actually two separate beds pressed together and sheets placed over both of them to prevent them from spreading apart. Well it couldn't be more to a clue to all the action, everyone presumed that they will have a lot of sex since it's their honeymoon.

Yusei at first tried to not look at Aki as she snuggled up closer to him while her hand roamed up and down his chest. 'Just be gentle.' Yusei told himself, it repeated over and over again in his head. He took his wife hand into his with her free hand, their fingers intertwined as he closed his eyes. Yusei knew he had to make sure Aki was ready to consummate their relationship because despite the fact they were married. He didn't want to take advantage of her innocence by stripping her naked and ravishing her until morning. No, he wouldn't do that to fulfill his own desires because he knew it was selfish. Yusei decided to just wrap his arm around her before pulling in closer and kissed her forehead.

Aki didn't want to think much of it since she enjoyed the embrace of her new husband but she wanted more. Aki remembered what Yusei told her that those who were married could see each other naked. So she pulled away from him before stripping off her clothes as they fell to the floor while Aki remained covered under the sheets. The only thing exposed was her the upper part of her large breasts while sitting up holding the blanket too her. She wanted Yusei to be able to touch and kiss her withou holding back. It was more that she was acting out of desire than really thinking. All Aki knew was she wanted to experience life as a human since it was going to be permanent. "Yusei-"

He could hear his wife's angel like voice calling out to him while Yusei turned his head to acknowledge her. It was obvious that Aki was now naked under the bedsheets. Was she waiting for him? Did Aki even know what sex was? Yusei could feel his heart pounding out of his chest almost like it was trying to escape. He could feel the heat rushing to his face as Aki reached out to let his hand touch her through the blanket. Yusei cheeks reddened while he felt Aki's lips touch his that had become more passionate. A few moans and grunts escaped their lips as he his hands roamed to feel his wife's body from the bedsheets. This only seemed to arouse them more while Aki laid on her back as Yusei was on top of her.

Their kissing grew more passionate as Aki touched Yusei's cheek before she placed them around her husband's neck. Both of their tongues had slipped into each other's mouth while trying to gain dominance. Part of the bed sheets had fell down as it exposed more of her large bosoms. Yusei hands roamed as his fingers started to stroke her breasts before he gently squeezed them. Aki enjoyed the feeling even though she didn't understand what 'it was exactly. She loved kissing Yusei so this was considered fun for her. All the things Aki wanted to do but he wouldn't since they weren't married.

They weren't aware that Crow, Kiryu, Jack and Bruno were outside. It was Crow that had his ear by the door trying to hear Yusei and Aki while they were having sex. They weren't too thrilled with the idea because this was a private moment for the newlyweds. Even though Crow insisted that it was going to be brief and they weren't going to look or anything like that. I mean it would be embarrassing even for them to watch them kissing while their naked in bed. For all they knew the sheets wouldn't even be covering them because they were too busy with their lovemaking. "All I hear are moans and grunts . . . they must be going at it like animals. Really having their way with each other. I mean the way Yusei looks at her. You could easily bet he would be ravishing Aki all night."

"This is wrong." Kiryu whispered from behind the door. "If Yusei wants to tell us if the sex was amazing or not then he will."

Bruno nodded his head in agreement. "He's right. I mean we shouldn't be eavesdropping. I don't know how you talked us into this Crow.

"Don't be so lame." Jack answered while shaking his head in disapproval. Despite the arguing with his younger adoptive brother. Despite his maturity, it was more his curiosity on how sex is since he had not experienced it. Perhaps from Crow's talks on what to do if they ever got a chance to make love to a beautiful girl out of desire. Not that he was really interested in getting a girlfriend. It was really the most surprising that he wanted to see how his younger brother was doing in bed. "Besides if Yusei can't satisfy her in bed, we can hold it over his head. For all we know their just kissing and haven't done anything. Crow, look through the peephole to see."

Crow raised an eyebrow as he couldn't believe what Jack said. "Peep at them. I mean what if they see. What if their naked? I don't want to see them going at it."  
"For goodness sake. Move over. I will look then." Crow raised his arms before stepping aside while Jack moved to where Crow kneeled.  
Little did they know, Yusei had heard noises from outside the door as they were making out.

"Don't tell me my brothers are spying on us. Being peeping toms to take a glimpse of you naked. I mean they want to watch us have sex-I mean it's not something that should be done." He cut himself off because he was saying a word his wife wouldn't be familiar with. He only hoped that he didn't have to explain this to Aki because he would have to find the right words. This startled Aki who quickly covered herself with her arms before pulling the bed sheets on top of her. "Don't worry, I will go check it out." He cracked his knuckles before he adjusted his shirt that had a few buttons undone. Yusei opened the door just as Jack had started to turn away with the guys.

"Care to explain yourself. Are you trying to fill your sexual pleasures by seeing my new wife naked. Even worse with the exception of Bruno, she is your sister-in-law now. Go back to bed before I give you guys a pounding." Yusei threatened which they knew it wasn't just talk for him. He was one of the best fighters on Team Satisfaction, if you put that along with his smarts. It was a sure reason to fear him.

"Yusei . . . this was all Crow's idea. He wanted to know-" Kiryu addressed while pointing out but Yusei was more eager to get back to his nude wife that was waiting for him in bed. At this point he had pulled the door closed further so they wouldn't see her. Knowing they were deprived because they have been in prison. Even though they were basically family they wanted his wife. It was bound to Aki, it filled him with rage at the thought of them attempting to rape her or something. He had to be on guard to make sure that never happened.

Yusei had quickly cut him off because it was more of an excuse in his mind. "I don't want to hear it. Aki's missing my absence. It's getting late. I rather spend time with my wife than talking to you guys. If you don't mind. Go back to bed. If you respect me as your brother and friend. You would leave us newlyweds alone." It was with that he went back into his room to join Aki and slamming the door behind him. The guys knew it wouldn't be wise to make him more angry by staying so they decided to just head back to their rooms. They would have to explain themselves in the morning since Yusei wasn't in the mood to listen. Clearly annoyed that they interrupted his lovemaking with Aki that he had to quickly dress because he had heard them.

Aki sighed in relief when Yusei walked back into the room and sat down on the bed next to Aki. The upper half of her body exposed again before she leaned into kiss her husband. Her large breasts pressed up against him as her hands started to tear apart the buttons on his shirt while she clinged onto it. They separated as Yusei had squeezed her knockers while sucking, kissing and biting her neck. Aki moaned in pleasure it was hard to stop herself because she wanted more. There was still questions going on through her mind and wanted answers to them. "Yusei…" She weakly let out as he started move his lips to her breasts before placing his teeth on one of the naked before sucking on it. Yusei then laid had placed a frenzy of kisses on her bosoms that she never wanted any of this to stop. He finally let out a 'hmmmm' more like he was answering her while she gripped his black hair.

"I want to know what sex is?" Aki let out before Yusei pulled away much to her confusion. She whimpered a bit because her body felt cold. Aki wanted to feel the heat of their bodies as they were touching and he was kissing her in places she never thought was possible. Not understand her feelings of arousal had given her nothing put happiness.

"Why are you saying that?' Yusei cheeks turned red. Why did he have to question it out loud on his brothers and friend spying on them. "Sex, you say?"

Aki nodded her head. "Yes, you said that's what we're doing? All this kissing your doing with my body. Is that what that word means?"

Yusei could feel his body get more heated as his face was even more red. He could feel his heart pounding before placing a hand to his chest. The loosened buttons on his shirt that was exposing his muscular body while his arm was wrapped around her

"W-well sort of. It's more the term used for when humans mate. Namely something married couples do. You don't have to married to do it but it's more improper to do such a thing. It involves the two people being naked, they kiss and more is done." He didn't know how to explain his hardening member going into her. He didn't know much since he never experienced it. Something he admitted scared him since he had to take the lead when having sex with Aki. Maybe it was more something she had to experience and prepare her in advance. Of course, it was only if she wanted to do it he would.

Aki wanted to be human, she longed to experience all aspects. Everything was different from her life as a mermaid. If it was something married couples do then it was the perfect time. Aki wanted more than what they have being before and after they were interrupted. Everything they were doing up to this point was so incredible. Not just the fact she could now be naked in front of Yusei. "Then do that. I want to experience sex . . . be naked together and kiss." Aki upfront tells her husband as she leans in to press her lips to his before pushing back. It was more like she was toying with him, which only seemed to increase his arousal for her.

"Really? You want to have sex with me." Yusei brushed off as if someone so beautiful like Aki would be far out of his league still. Despite the fact they were now married, to him it was still a dream. "I mean it's not something I have experienced either and I wanted to be with the right person. In this case it would be with my beloved wife."

Aki giggled as she started to unbutton more of Yusei shirt before throwing it aside. His muscular chest was touched by her hands. Aki gently pressed a bunch of kisses on his upper body that was more like sweet candy touching him. Yusei loved the feeling of her lips that was more like a tickling before a groans escaped. If sex meant they did the same things to each other as well. Aki wanted her husband to enjoy the pleasure as much as she did when he kissed. "I don't care. I feel safe as long as it's with my husband. Then I WANT it."

It's all he needed to hear before leaning in as their lips met very passionately, her back fell to the bed. They still continued to feel the pleasure of each other from their feeling of the heat from their bodies. Yusei played with her breasts before squeezing them tightly to get her more aroused as they kissed. He wanted his wife at her peak if they were going to make love for the first time. Yusei's hands roamed while touching her stomach before reaching down to her underwear. This was when he became hesitant because this was it, once he took it off there was no going back. No, he knew this was something both of them wanted and it was going to be paradise for both of them.  
"Are you ready? I don't want this if this will hurt you and-"

But aki just gave a confident nod.

Both of them let out grunts of pleasure as their desires for each other were finally coming forth. Again he was a bit hesitate about his member entering her because it was something that was going to cause her some pain. Yusei knew he would have to warn her in advance once he attempts to prepare to enter her. It scared him because he didn't want to cause her any pain. However he came to realize that he just wanted her so badly. Everytime they were together he had to restrain himself from reaching out and kiss her or much more. Yusei wanted to be a gentleman and not be like those scoundrels that would force themselves on women.

After kissing her neck and moving down to large breasts was one of his favorite places. He kissed her stomach before making his way to her entrance. He moved forward before slowly placed himself into position until his member was placed above it. "This may hurt." Yusei warned to his wife, who nodded her head in understanding. Aki braced herself as his hardened member went inside her as a pain struck her because it was tight. Tears began to roll down her cheeks but Yusei quickly wiped them away. "I am sorry Aki. I promise everything will be okay." He looked at her longingly before leaning down as his lips met hers. After a few minutes the pain slowly disappeared but they were too into each other to really care. Aki's fluids had loosened Yusei's hardened member so it made it easier to move around. Aki had started to call out his name in delight. Yusei was trying not be too intense for the both of them since it was only their first time. Maybe it was better to pace themselves.

With every thrust Yusei's long hard member was getting more and more covered in her nectar, as his balls slapped against her butt cheeks which elicited a nice clapping sound. Aki moaned in pleasure from feeling the presence of him between her legs.

Yusei on the other hand couldn't believe how good his member felt inside his wife, her entrance was so warm and tight, it felt suffocating in such a heavenly way, and when he thought it couldn't get any better, her entrance started releasing even more fluid on his already soaked length.

That was all it took, he knew he wanted to release his pent up seed inside her, he dreamt of this moment for so long, and before long his member sent a stream of his thick climax deep into her entrance.

Time almost stood still but both of them grew tired. Aki placed kisses on his chest while he gently pulled out of her. The fluids of their union went onto the bed as he moved beside her. He wrapped his arms around Aki's waist as her breasts pressed up against him. The two of them were in heavy breaths. "So that's what sex is like?" Aki answered while cuddling up to her husband with her eyes closed. Yusei wasn't sure if he liked the sound of it. Like he wasn't satisfying for her or something and that scared him.

"Yes, if I was bad than don't hold back from telling me so we can just keep practicing…" Yusei explained.

Aki smiled. "No, just the opposite. It was amazing." She leaned to kiss Yusei on the lips before her body had started to give out on her. "I love you Yusei."

Yusei flustered on the notion that she really thought that their lovemaking was something special for her. There wasn't anything scary about it anymore because it didn't matter as long as you're with the person you love. He kissed Aki on the forehead before giving a smile before whispering back. "I love you too." Yusei soon closed his eyes before falling asleep while they were thinking about each other in the world of dreams. For both of them it was the start of a new adventure that was unforgettable.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NOTE: I hope you like the chapter. Yusei and Aki had made love for the first time. And no the group stopped listening in on them but they may be questioning the sex they shared in the next chapter. Everything seems like it will be happily ever after now but will it. I mean Yusei is still a fugitive despite marrying Aki. So that will present problems for the lovebirds.

**Author's Note:**

> Author's Note: I hope everyone leaves a review so we can have people's opinion on it. This was any idea that I have for a long time now and I couldn't wait until after Devil's Deal was finished. I want people to have more Yusei/Aki stories to enjoy.
> 
> It's amusing since Aki's a mermaid so doesn't really understand what she's doing is wrong yet. Such as stripping naked. Makes it worse when Yusei's attracted to her . . . well both of them appear to be physically. After all Aki's a mermaid so it's the objective to be beautiful to lure men. More in the tradition tales. She does find Yusei handsome but it could be do the fact he's the first human she has met.


End file.
